


I didn't know I was pregnant

by narnialuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnialuver/pseuds/narnialuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the residents of Storybrooke is about to get a big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know I was pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot popped into my head just would not leave until I wrote it down. So basically, this story is based on the show I didn't know I was pregnant which is a show where someone (in this case Regina) carries a baby to term and goes into labor without ever knowing they were pregnant. Takes place between season 1 and 2 so no Neverland or Oz type stuff (sorry!). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think even if it's just a one word sentence. Thanks and enjoy reading!

Regina had been having these small pains all day but it seemed to be becoming more frequent. She assumed it was that time again. But that had never been regular. She stood in the kitchen taking a bowl down from the cabinet when a much MUCH stronger pain overtook her. She gasped dropping the bowl to the floor. It lasted for about 30 seconds then seemed to fade away. She stood trying to catch her breath and thinking. What the hell had that been? She decided to go upstairs and take a bath. The warm water had usually helped her pains. She slowly made her way to the steps stopping because of yet another cramp. She finally made it upstairs grabbing a towel from the linen closet and walking into the bathroom. As she began to undress she felt liquid running down her legs. What? She screamed as yet another pain overtook her this one the strongest she had felt yet. Something was seriously wrong and she needed an ambulance. But the phone was downstairs. What was she going to do. The cramps kept coming and she couldn't move.

Emma had decided against her better judgement to see how Regina was doing. After the whole curse breaking and nearly the entire town coming after her it wasn't unlikely the evil queen wouldn't be infuriated by her presence but she had to. Like she had told Henry good doesn't have to play dirty to win. She arrived at the grand house and sat in her car for a minute. Why was she doing this? The question kept eating at her but she ignored it. She got out of her bug and walked up to the front door. She hesitated for a second before knocking.

Regina lay on the floor tears running down her face, moans and sometimes screams escaping her lips. Sweat covered her face and she was on the verge of passing out due to the immense pain when suddenly she heard knocking. Oh no we're the town residents back to kill her? She was in no shape to defend herself and she doubted that the sheriff and Ms. Blanchard would be there to rescue her again.

"Regina?" Wait was that Ms. Swan? What was she doing here?

"C'mon Regina I know your in there." It was Ms. Swan. Regina didn't have time to marvel at the fact that the one person whom she hated most could help her.

"Help!" She yelled hoping Emma could here her weak voice.

"Help!"

Emma turned about to leave when she heard a faint cry.

"Help please!" It was Regina! She took a step back and kicked the door open. Regina could yell at her later. She ran in searching frantically when she heard her voice again coming from upstairs. She followed the sound and arrived at the bathroom.

"Regina? She said crouching down next to her. Regina looked up at her fear replacing the venom that usually showed.

"Help." She whispered. Emma could only nod and helped her sit on the side of the bathtub. Regina moaned as the pain shot through her body again.

"Regina I need you to tell me what exactly hurts." Emma said.

"My stomach." Emma looked around at the puddle on the floor and at the way Regina was panting coming up with a theory that she hoped was not true.

"Here?" She lightly pressed her hand just above her panty line. Regina yelped.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Regina I'm going to have to take your underwear off so I can take a look okay?" Regina merely nodded. Emma, taking a deep breath, slowly eased her enemies underwear off of her. Emma saw Regina's body tense up again.

"I-I think there's something coming out of me." Regina said. Emma couldn't help but notice the immense fear in her voice. This sentence proved Emma's theory.

"Regina, I think you're having a baby." Emma said. Regina looked at her.

"What?" How could she be having a baby if she wasn't even pregnant?

"When you have another contraction i want you to push ok." Emma was trying to remember all of things the doctors and nurses told her when she was giving birth to Henry, then again she had been in so much pain most of that was a haze. As Regina felt the pain start up again she began to bear down stopping when she felt the pain increase to an unbearable level.

"Emma I can't. It hurts!" Regina cried. Emma paused for a second. It was the first time Regina had used her first name. She then shook her head getting back to the matters at hand.

"Regina, Regina look at me, look at me!" Regina eyes finally met Emma's. She brushed a damp lock of hair from her face.

"I know your scared. Trust me I am to but you have to push ok?" Emma said. She wove her hand into Regina's and put Regina's other hand on her shoulder. The brunette let out a guttural groan as she felt the contraction begin.

"Here we go Regina push!" Emma felt Regina squeeze her hand with a strength that she didn't think even the evil queen could possess.

"That's it Regina. I can see the head." Emma felt the grip on her hand lesson as the contraction faded.

"Ok only a few more to go ok." Regina screamed as another contraction began less than 30 seconds from the last. She was seeing white she was in so much pain and she didn't think she would survive this. She could vaguely here Emma's words of encouragement as she began to push again.

"Alright hardest parts over. The heads out. Just give me one more big push and you'll have this baby in your arms." Emma said. Regina whimpered. Emma lifted her chin so she was looking her in the eye.

"Hey, almost done ok? Just one more and it'll be all over." Regina nodded and felt the all to familiar pain start to rise again. She wrapped her arms around Emma and, using all of the strength she had left, pushed one more time. She felt a huge relief as the small body was released from hers. Emma picked up the towel Regina had planned on using and wrapped the baby in it.

"Congratulations you have a little girl." Emma said. She gently placed the squirming baby in Regina's arms. "Stay here while I go call for help ok." Regina barely heard her as she stared down at her daughter.

"Hi." Regina whispered. She gently stroked her small cheek and gasped when a small hand unconsciously wrapped itself around her thumb.

"Mary-Margaret calm down." Emma's voice echoed from the other room. Regina chuckled. A few minutes later Emma returned.

"Hey so, you ok?" She asked. Regina looked up at her. "Thank you. For helping me." Regina said. Emma shrugged.

"It was nothing." Emma said. Regina shook her head.

"Delivering a baby is far from nothing." She said. Emma shifted uncomfortably. "Um can I ask, who exactly is the father?" Regina froze. She had never thought of that. Up until know her baby's eyes had been closed when they opened Regina smiled.

"Daniel." She said. Emma sighed in relief. It would have been pretty awkward if it had been Graham.

"Do you have a name yet?" Emma asked.

"I was thinking you could name her." Regina said. Emma looked at her incredulously. "Me?" She said.

"You did deliver her I think it's only fair you get some part in the naming process." Regina said. Emma studied the infant.

"Her fathers name is Daniel right?" Emma said. Regina nodded. "Then I've got it. Daniella." Tears welled in Regina's eyes.

"Daniella Emma Mills. Beautiful." Regina said.


End file.
